Darth Venial: Shadows of Darkness
by Themoldysausage
Summary: Kal Osh, a man doing his best with what he has to provide for himself and his mother. Swept into a conflict he never wanted anything to do with, Kal is forcefully taken down a new path in life. A path that will bring him to many new friends, responsibilities, and powers. A path that will ultimately lead to darkness. A path that will change him, into Darth Venial. Lord of the Sith.


PART 1

THE MERCHANT

This is a story you may be familiar with. A good man turned to darkness because of factors that could have been prevented. But even if you've heard a story like this before. Listen closely, because every story is different in its own way.

I suppose we'll start this story out simply, with a man named Kal Osh. A simple man by any account, Kal lived with his mother on Coruscant, both of them hailed from an outer rim planet known as Garqi. Kal's mother, Nasha Osh was old and had been left by her husband. She would have been helpless if not for her son, who took up a merchant job.

Kal had a knack for knowing exactly what people wanted, and how to get it to them. He took whatever he could get his hands on and sold it across the galaxy. It was a dirty job, he didn't necessarily have all the permits he needed to sell what he did, but he ran a good business, and no one ratted him out. Successfully anyway. He had to make a few kills sure, but he was able to take care of his mother, and that was the only thing that mattered to Kal...mostly.

Kal was on Tatooine when his life changed forever. It was changed as many men's lives are changed, by a girl.

•••

A LONG TIME AGO, IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY.

"You there! Twi'lek!" Kal called out, the passing Twi'lek turned to him and made a confused gesture, "Yes I'm talking to you. I have something you need." Though the Twi'lek didn't know he needed it yet, but that was just how Kal rolled.

The Twi'lek walked over to Kal's wares tent and asked, "How could you have something I need? I've never even met you before."

Kal smiled, his routine was a simple one, "Look at you, hunched over, older gentlemen. Probably has kids by the looks of it. Timid looking too, scared of every alleyway, not a healthy way to live. You're looking for a way to defend yourself, yeah?"

The Twi'lek nodded, stunned, "How'd...you know? I was just on my way to a weapons dealer now. Commercial of course. Nothing sketchy."

Kal smiled, "That's for me to know. You don't want to buy from a commercial dealer though, they're protected by the Republic, so they can charge whatever they want. And they charge high. Tell you what, browse my supplies, I guarantee I have better weapons than any commercial dealer. Trust me I've stolen a few of theirs. They're garbage."

The Twi'lek timidly began browsing through Kal's weaponry, none of which he had a license to sell. Kal directed him around the supplies, knowing exactly what he wanted, he could easily show it to him. "I'm not looking for anything flashy. Just something I can easily conceal."

Kal held up a small dagger, "Try this out, a vibroblade. This little dagger can stop a Jedi's lightsaber if need be. It's concealable and very easy to use." The Twi'lek's eyes lit up, this was what he was looking for. Kal's work was done.

The Twi'lek frowned a little though, "There's no way I can afford this though. I've only got a couple of credits to spend." Kal looked the man up and down. The way he was carrying himself, the way he watched other people. On a planet like Tatooine, this man was carrying maybe a couple of hundred credits with him. Stupid of course, but the man wanted something, and he intended to get it. He most likely had a lot more money he could easily go get.

"I'll sell it for 300 hundred credits."

The Twi'lek's eyes went wide, "I've only got two hundred." Kal smiled, it was a good act. The Twi'lek didn't want to part with more than he needed to.

"On your person, that is. You wanted a weapon. You obviously know those cost quite a hefty sum, especially from commercial dealers. You have more of it safely kept somewhere. So the price still stands."

The Twi'lek shook his head, "No, I won't buy it for any more than one hundred and fifty credits."

Kal shrugged, "Man's got to eat. Three hundred." The Twi'lek suddenly straightened up as he pulled out a blaster, shrugging off his cloak to reveal a Republic soldier uniform.

"Well that just sucks, a good deal can buy the favor of an enemy you know."

Kal rolled his eyes, carefully putting his hands in the air, "Arrest this time? Or just another confiscation?"

The Twi'lek laughed, "With those prices? You're under arrest Osh." Kal smiled. Quicker than the Twi'lek could blink he grabbed a bag and bolted away. He wasn't worried about the loss of supplies, he had a droid that would pack up his supplies so long as he could keep the soldier occupied. Kal threw the bag with his personal supplies onto his back and ducked down an alleyway.

Kal was embarrassed as he dodged blaster fire, he should've immediately known it was a soldier, but he was somehow caught off guard this time. As he ran, a hand came out of an intersecting alleyway and snagged his jacket, yanking him in. "This way silver tongue, quick!" Kal was no stranger to a helping hand, he followed the mysterious girl down the alley. The two ducked around until the Republic soldier was long gone, then they ducked into a house.

Winded, Kal collapsed into a chair. The girl was wearing a cloak, but she didn't take it off. "Who...are you?" Kal panted. The girl was quiet, she poured him a glass of liquid and let him drink for a moment before speaking, it tasted like Bespin Fizz.

"I'm Iris."

"Iris who?"

The girl shook her head, "That's not important. You're that space merchant right?"

Kal raised an eyebrow, "Space merchant?"

Iris nodded, "You heard me right. That is what you are, isn't it?"

Iris spoke with noticeable confidence. Never wavering or hesitating as she spoke. Kal made a gesture that said "Sure, why not." and affirmed the girl's question, "Yeah I am. I sell wares from anywhere, to everywhere." Iris nodded, understanding, but not caring that much.

"I need to know. Was that guy Republic or Empire?" Kal answered the question matter-of-factly, not realizing what it meant to Iris.

"Republic of course. The Imperials don't normally concern themselves with smugglers."

Iris sighed her relief, "Oh thank goodness. They haven't found me yet."

Kal laughed, once again displaying his ignorance, "What would they be searching for you for?"

Iris was getting annoyed, "I was an Imperial prisoner. I knew too much valuable information so they hid me away. I barely managed to escape, but I'm not free. They're still hunting me."

Finally, Kal understood, "So, you're with the Republic then?" Iris nodded, pulling a Republic insignia ring from within her cloak, "So why didn't you let that Republic soldier catch me?"

Iris grunted in response, "The Republic abandoned me. They knew I was alive and they left me in that Imperial prison. The Republic means nothing to me"

Kal finished his drink and stood up. "Thank you for your help, Iris. But I have to go make sure my supplies haven't been seized." As he was walking out the door, Iris called out to him.

"Silver tongue, wait!" Kal turned around and raised an eyebrow.

Iris pulled down the hood of her cloak and Kal's breath caught in his throat. She was absolutely beautiful. She was a Human girl with long blonde hair and shining Hazel eyes. Her nose was small and her mouth was delicate. But she had a look in her eyes that suggested she was far from delicate. "Take me with you."

Kal was caught off guard, "With me? Take you where?"

Iris' eyes were filled with desperation, "Anywhere that's not here. I've been hiding here for close to a decade and I hate it. I don't want to be here anymore. Let me go with you. Please, I won't be much trouble. I can even help with your business. Free of charge. Just, take me away from Tatooine." She looked at the room they were in, "The Imperials won't take much longer to find me. I need to leave."

Kal considered his options for a moment. This girl meant nothing to him. He had only just met her and owed her nothing. But Kal always had one flaw he could never overcome. Sympathy. He was too kind to people. And looking at Iris' desperate eyes, he couldn't help but feel guilty for even considering leaving her here.

He groaned, "Yes, I can take you with me." Iris literally jumped in the air. "But." Kal said sternly, "You're going to help me with the shop."

Iris nodded hurriedly, "Of course!" Kal waved her to come with him.

"Come on, I suppose you can familiarize yourself with BL and my wares while we're mobilizing." Iris followed him through the door.

"Beeyel?" She inquired.

Kal didn't turn around or stop walking, "Hm? Oh, that's my droid, BLX-5." Iris nodded.

Kal took a moment to check the surrounding area before leaving the house. "Clear." He left the house and led Iris through the city, back to his wares stand.

"Master Osh. So good to see you alive and well." BL greeted Kal cheerily, taking pause from loading crates onto the Sun Hunter, Kal's YG-240 freighter.

"BL! Glad to see you're intact. Was afraid I'd lost you there." Kal smiled.

"Indeed sir, you cut it close with that one. Who is this lovely lady accompanying you?" BL peered at Iris.

Kal picked up one of his crates, heaving it onto the boarding ramp, "Her name's Iris. She'll be traveling with us for a while." Iris gave a small wave, staying quiet. She seemed incredibly shy.

"A pleasure to have you along, ms. Iris." BL said with a bow, overselling his formality as always. Iris laughed a little at the droid.

"Oi, enough flirting. We need to get out of here before that Hutt spawn comes back." Kal called, throwing a rock at the droid.

BL snapped straight. "Well, there is no need to be rude, Master Kal. I'll have you know the loading is nearly finished." He hoisted a crate with ease.

Kal rolled his eyes, "Keep up that attitude and I'll memory wipe you." The droid laughed, knowing Kal would never dream of such a thing, and of course, he was right. Kal turned back to Iris. "He's too useful to scrap for parts, unfortunately."

Iris smiled, "He's certainly entertaining. Where are you traveling to?"

Kal nodded to a box of wrenches, which Iris picked up and carried to the ramp. "We're headed to Piroket next, We're following the Triellus trade route."

Iris nodded, "Piroket, sounds as good a place to start as any."

Kal looked at the last of the crates, "Go back to your home, get anything you want to take with you." Iris nodded, leaving the shop and headed back into the city bowels.

"Are you quite sure about this, sir?" BL said, watching the girl dart away.

"There's something about her, B. Something I haven't seen before. She needs us, and I feel like we need her." Kal said wistfully.

"Take care not to forget what mistress Nasha told you. Relationships will get you nothing but grief."

Kal rolled his eyes, "You don't need to remind me of my mother's mantra. Get back to work."

Kal was carrying the last crate of fruit aboard when he heard heavy footfalls in the sand. A large group of people, he quickly turned around to see them. They were moving in a hurry, as if being herded. Kal stopped one of them, a human man. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Imperial Troopers, rumor is they're searching homes." The Human spoke briskly, rushing away quickly.

It was impossible. Kal didn't think Iris was so big of a threat to warrant the Sith Empire actually coming to Tatooine. She couldn't be that important. Could she?

"Blix, I'm gonna check it out. Finish up, be ready to mobilize." Kal Instructed. The droid gave a salute and continued working. Kal headed off at a somewhat rushed pace.

Kal went to the edge of the city, out in the desert, he saw two Imperial transports, and filing out of them, he saw the soldiers.

The black armor gleamed in the sun, their blasters polished to perfection, their formation perfect. Kal could hardly believe what he was seeing. The Sith Empire was really here. "I have to leave." Kal muttered, turning back and rushing for the Sun Hunter. Halfway there, he stopped, his mind flashing back to Iris' face.

She was lost, just a kid caught up in a war she never wanted. He could've left her. It would be easier in the long run. "No…" He resolved, "I'm not my father. I won't abandon her."

He had to get Iris.

He held up his communicator. "BL, prepare the engines, I'm going to get Iris. Be ready to leave as soon as I get back." He didn't wait for a response, he was already gone, running full speed to Iris' home.

If Kal had been thinking clearly, it would have occurred to him that he had forgotten the way. But he was not thinking clearly. His mind was filled with one thought, to protect that girl. He could hear the troopers begin to search homes, before long the Republic would arrive, and then things would go from bad to worse. Kal had to act fast. His legs were pumping faster and harder than they ever had before. His mind was racing, registering things at lightning-fast reaction times. It was as if his mind and body were in overdrive.

Driven by some animalistic instinct, Kal ran at a wall, leaping at it and scaling the limestone surface as if it were a ladder. On top of the roofs, Kal was able to get his bearings, and quickly found Iris' home.

He burst through the door, quickly scanning. "Kal!" He heard iris calling from outside. He whirled around, a trooper had her in cuffs and was carrying her away. He quickly drew his blaster and shot the soldier. He fell, and his comrades quickly turned around.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?" They drew their rifles and began firing at Kal. He fired at another trooper, then dove behind a low wall.

"Kill him, I'll get the girl out of here." Kal could hear the wall being berated with blaster fire. He could practically feel the heat of the bolts.

He took out his communicator, "BL, I need a pickup."

The droid treated the situation lightly, "I told you this girl would be trouble."

"Now, BL!" Kal shouted, pocketing the communicator and whipping around the side of the wall, firing at the troopers, he downed the two focusing fire on him, and barely caught a glance of the trooper escorting Iris. He bolted down the alley after them, taking the trooper in a tackle, he wrestled him to the ground. Taking his blaster to the trooper's helmet, he blasted him through the visor glass.

"They're over here!" Kal heard another patrol of troopers on their way.

Kal turned to Iris, she was terrified. "You have to leave, they'll kill us both."

Kal shook his head, "Not a chance, gorgeous." He drew a vibroblade, slashing Iris' cuffs open. "I said I'd take you with me, and I intend to keep that promise." Kal took Iris by the hand, leading her up a set of stairs, then helping her climb up onto the roof. Kal searched the clear skies for the Sun Hunter.

"Over there!" Iris pointed at the Freighter as it skimmed the rooftops, BL had the boarding ramp down and nearly hit a few homes as a result.

"Jump on my signal!" Kal yelled, glancing at the troopers below who had just arrived.

"You're not serious?" Iris asked. Kal didn't respond, watching the ship approaching, keeping an eye on the troopers as they got closer, they were nearing range to start firing. "Wait you are serious?!" Iris yelled.

"Shut up!" Kal snapped, he needed to focus. The ship was closing in, but so were the troopers, if he was even the slightest bit off, they'd be scrapped. "Now!" Kal yelled, grabbing Iris by the hand and leaping.

Time slowed as they soared through the air, blaster bolts began whizzing past them, the ship swooped down next to them, too fast. For a brief moment, Kal was afraid he had jumped too late, but then his feet hit metal. The ship banked hard to the left, and Kal lost his balance, tumbling down the ramp. He managed to grab the edge of the boarding ramp just as he was about to fly out into the open air.

"Kal!" Iris shrieked, her voice muffled by the whipping winds. Blaster bolts whizzed passed Kal's head, several hitting the hull of the ship. Glancing below, Kal could see the imperials setting up anti-air artillery. Kal grunted, reaching up with his other hand to grab the boarding ramp. With immense effort, he hauled himself onto the boarding ramp. Iris was securely holding onto a hydraulic support. "Are you hurt?" She yelled over the wind.

"I'm fine! Get in the ship! We have to leave!" Kal yelled back. Iris nodded and dashed up the boarding ramp. Kal made his way to one of the hydraulic supports, removing a panel to reveal a concealed belt of thermal grenades, useful for situations just like this. "BL!" He yelled into the ship, "Bring us back around for a flyover!" The droid had excellent audio receptors, but still, Kal wasn't sure if he would hear him. The ship banked hard one-eighty and flew back over the Imperial troops. Kal charged the detonators and dropped the belt onto their artilleries, then dashed into the ship.

He practically smashed the boarding control panel on his way into the ship, closing the ramp behind him. He dashed for the cockpit, taking the pilot seat. "Good work BL, I'll take it from here." Kal instructed, taking control of the ship.

"Thank you, master. I must say, this has been most thrilling." BL commented.

"It ain't over yet, buddy. Iris! Strap yourself down back there!" Kal pulled the ship's nose up, blasting into the sky. He heard blaster bolts pinging off the sides of the hull, but it seemed his thermals had done their job, as no artillery was being fired. As they cleared the atmosphere, Kal realized just how real their situation was. An Imperial flagship orbited the planet, and behind it, a Republic cruiser jumped from lightspeed. "Not our problem." Chided Kal, setting a hyper lane route.

"The Corellian run?" BL questioned, reading over the coordinates. "Master I thought we had agreed upon the-"

"New plan, BL. Empire's on our tail, we need to get to Republic controlled space. We're going to see mom." Kal explained to the droid, jumping to hyperspace.

The droid cast Kal a worried look, "I hope you know what you're doing."

Kal sighed, leaning back in his pilot seat, glancing at the viewscreen to the cargo bay, watching Iris. "So do I."


End file.
